We'll always be caught
by babythisislife
Summary: With an impending marriage, and a confusing house guest, Yuki the vampire is more stressed than ever. Can she save Zero before it's to late? And will she be able to salvage her relationship with Kaname?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's been a long time and I've had a lot on my plate. College has started back up and working 40 hours a week leaves me little time to do the writing I so enjoy. Anyway, I hope you like the story, I'm a big fan of both of the boys and I haven't quite decided who I'll end Yuki with. Let me know and thanks as always,**

 **Ena**

KANAME:

I held her, so small and fragile, in my arms. What had she been thinking running to this crazy beast? He was slipping fast; you could see it in the purple eyes that swirled with the hazy attempt to keep the only human part of him he had left.

She was lying in my arms passed out from such blood loss, he'd almost killed her but she was slowly coming back.

She would no doubt be pleased with herself to have kept him alive a little longer and yet again, though I wasn't sure why. This poor pathetic thing begged for death sometimes and it broke her heart but still she kept him on leash and collar, a near level E in my basement as a pet, who would have guessed?

He was chained to the wall with the seal so he couldn't get away. I had charmed the damn chains myself, and still he fought them.

I went to the bed that was down here and laid her on it, I'd put it in a while ago just out of his reach so that she could see him right when she woke up. If she didn't she would scream and scratch and…bite.

She'd bitten a human servant I had once a few months back, it had killed him but poor Yuki had felt horrible about it. She woke up on the couch and started yelling, I had been two floors down doing the same and naturally was a little distracted to be paying attention to the commotion going on above me.

Now when this happened I just let her on the bed down here and checked every hour to make sure she was okay until she was awake.

This time was it though, we would be having a talk and she would be getting rid of the little 'pet' she kept here. It wasn't that she meant any harm, she wanted him to live and I could appreciate it for a while but not when she was so low on blood she needed to take some of mine.

I didn't mind sharing with my beloved Yuki, but under these circumstances something had to give. I brushed hair from her clammy face and kissed her forehead before turning to the animal in question.

"Kill me." He pleaded this every time. "Yuki would never forgive me" I said as always.

"I'm gonna end up killing her if you don't. You saw what I did; she came to me when I had no semblance of human anything and still let me take her. She thinks I can control myself better than I can and it's going to cost her…and you."

I shook my head. "No, she can decide what is to be done with you and you owe her your life enough times over that you will do it." The sick thing was I knew where he would end up going and what she would end up doing and so did he. She'd have me lock him up down here with a key that she was able get to, she'd have me build a cage instead of chains, she'd have me give him a damn couch and pretend he lived normally.

We would all be miserable while she bled herself every night, storing the blood in the fridge and waiting until he needed the six packs he'd been drinking. But we would all do it because the truth was we owed her that much, to make her happy as we could.

"You already know how this is going to go" he said as I walked to the stairs. "Yes, and so do you" I locked the door with the key.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I will be writing Kaname, Yuki and Zero. I've revised this one a few times in hopes of making everything flow smoothly together. As always, thanks for reading and reviews!**

 **Ena-**

YUKI:

"Zero! Hold on okay? I'll go get the blood for you." He was panting and reaching for me.

I ran to the fridge and threw the top open, grabbing a blood packet of Kanames because for some reason this time it seemed really bad and I wanted the assurance of the strength in his blood. It wasn't very often that you bled a pure blood vampire and never for something like this. I punctured the top with my fangs and ran to him without thinking.

He grabbed my wrist rather than the blood packet and pulled me down on my knees in front of him. "Mine" he had growled lowly in a way that was hard to understand.

"Zero don't" he hesitated; I could feel it but couldn't stop himself. I let him do what he needed going limp in his arms that held me to his chest rather than jacking up his hunting instinct by struggling.

I noticed he was holding me gently and stroking my hair even as his fangs were bared and he radiated insanity.

He was still there so in the end I tilted my head back, allowing him to go right ahead and bite me but I threaded my fingers through his hair too trying to soothe the beast.

It hurt like a bitch, he had no regard for being careful at all, just bit down and slurped, sliding fangs in and out of my to open the wounds which only made it hurt more.

His hand caressed my back and he made whimpering sounds to match my own though so I wasn't afraid, he wouldn't kill me.

I guess it was stupid of me to let him do this, to force him to live at all but letting him die was something I couldn't even think about doing. It was selfish because I needed him in some warped sort of way which was the entire reason I refused to allow him to find 'eternal peace'.

I tried to focus on the way his hand moved on my back in slow circles so that I could do something other than focus on how dizzy I was getting, this was always the worst part. Soon everything would go black and I would be lost in a sea, flowing with angry waves on water threatening to swallow me up.

I was pushing it, I would drown one day and I knew it but damn, it wasn't about the drowning. It was about the hours that I would be lost at sea, not able to know if I was enough to pull him through this time.

The edges blurred together and I heard a loud whining and felt arms tighten but not the familiar slide of fangs from my neck, he was still drinking.

Hey, I might die after all. But if it was to save Zero even one more time than I didn't mind. I felt my fingers slip from his hair and black swirled until it enveloped me.

I woke with a start and looked around to find myself in the basement as I had the last few times. Kaname did this just for me, so I wouldn't hurt anyone when I woke up.

I looked over at Zero, his eyes tracking me. Without thinking I crawled from the bed to the edge of where he could reach, but this time I couldn't walk. "Get away from me" he growled. My heart hurt to see him so down, so lost.

"Lavender?" I asked smiling. "Don't you dare come that close to me" he hissed. I always gave him a bath after he ate, a sponge bath but it was the best I could do. "I'm going to have that cage built for you soon, the bars are almost done."

They had to be charmed so he couldn't get away. "Leave me." He insisted. I lay down just out of his reach, feeling good being this close to him. "Get off the damn floor. Are you crazy?" I ignored him in favor of watching him like he did me.

He was beautiful, I don't care what anyone said. His lavender eyes were full of hatred now though, for everything around him including me. It made me sad to look at such a stunning face and see nothing but anger and emptiness.

"Yuki please, just leave. Don't come down here any more, I came way too close to killing you. Please" he looked like he might cry and it was killing me. I got on my hands and knees and crawled closer, in his reach now all the way to him.

He'd plastered himself against the wall but I curled up to him, in his lap. "You won't hurt me right now. You're okay" I insisted.

"You don't hurt me you know, I hurt me. I make you" I confided my worries. He shook now, with what I wasn't sure.

"I'm awful and selfish and…" tears welled up in my eyes, this was usually the only time we had together where he didn't want to rip my head off, the first and this was how I was wasting it.

His hand lightly brushed a tear from my face. "Please, just let me die okay? We had a deal but it didn't include anything like this misery you put both of us through Yuki. I don't want to hate you for keeping me" I sat up way too fast to look him in the eye.

"I don't care if you hate me! This is why I keep you, because you're still in their aren't you!? And the deal was when every part of your humanity was gone, I would end you. You're talking to me, you're touching me, and you aren't trying to kill me." I insisted fervently, making myself almost pass out again.

"Shh" he said reaching for me. "Okay, it's okay. Calm down." He soothed, holding me to his chest. "For you I'm not going anywhere. After I get a TV and stuff down here well hell, I might like it a lot better" it was a lie and I knew it but I was willing to accept it as long as it meant I could keep him with me. As long as using the pistol from so many years ago that was under my bed was not needed.

I cried silently into his shoulder, his head rested against the wall and arm around me while his legs circled my kneeling ones. "Please hate me. For you and for me." I deserved all his hatred, because I was a vampire and I was forcing him to live.

"No, I could never hate you, I love you more than anything."? That truth haunted me in every moment I forced from him.

Kaname opened the door, walked down to check on me. I looked at him from my place with Zero and his face twitched enough for me to notice it. He was livid and I hated making Kaname mad, though as a vampire I'd grown a backbone along with the fangs.

"You're awake." He stated before turning to walk back up the stairs. "We will all have to have a talk in a little while about what happened. I'm taking the key away from you."

I shot up from my spot, got dizzy and fell right on Zeros lap. Not caring I began to argue. "How am I supposed to keep him alive if you don't let me see him?" I tried to be as persuasive as possible, in retrospect Kaname had done so much for me I had no right to yell.

"My prime focus is keeping you alive, so I don't care to know. What I do know is you will not be down here unsupervised ever again after the twenty four hour window when you feed him."

I hated people telling me what to do but I always bowed to Kaname, I had no right not to. He was superior to me in every way but to endanger Zero was not something I could allow.

"Well then someone always better be available for me to see him. You aren't taking my key, I swear I'll ask everyone I can find." I wasn't bargaining that. "But you don't get to complain when I wake you in the middle of the night to come here to make sure he's okay. It will be you, always for that."

He looked mildly perplexed and sort of pissed off. "We will talk about this later" he said closing the door before I could get another word in.

"Why do you insist on doing that to him?" Zero asked.

I rested my head back against his chest and sat with my butt on the floor between his legs. "I do what he tells me with everything but you. You aren't his so he doesn't get a say in it."

In truth this was the only argument we ever had. I was happy to stand beside him as the support he needed, he had still been the one to save my life even if I saw it from a slightly different light now.

"This is his house, you do what he says." Zero mumbled.

"No one is taking my key from me. I come here when I want and it's not going to change any time soon. I can accept an escort but I will not hand over what belongs to me" I mumbled back, maybe I hadn't found all of that backbone yet.

"He's just trying to keep you safe" Zero retorted. "You aren't going to kill me! You won't I know better, even this last time you were there, you rubbed my back! You were responsive!" I was unsure of who I was trying to convince with my yelling.

He flipped me around and shook me lightly. "I would have. If you wouldn't have started crying, I would have killed you. I smelled the tears and managed to stop, but that was the only reason!

This isn't like when we were in school, I'm dangerous and you damn well know it."

Well right now I didn't care if I was dead or alive. I had things to attend and people to speak with, a whole life neatly planned out. It was almost as if I wasn't needed at all, I could be replaced by anyone with a pure bloodline.

I opted to stay put the rest of the night and just lay with him until he fell asleep. I snuck out from in the circle of his arms and made my way up, back to the living.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love writing for more than one person, it's always fun to be able to switch personalities! Hope everyone enjoys, thanks as always**

 **Ena**

ZERO:

Yuki had become morbid as hell and it was my fault. I didn't know how I could help her or change her mind about what good she thought she was doing.

I knew better because this was not a good thing. This was sad and crazy, I knew she was getting manic and slipping farther and farther. Sometimes I would catch her down here when she was suppose to be at an important party or meeting.

'back to the world of the living' was our joke. But she didn't belong down here with me, she was alive as hell and I don't know why she was trying to change that. She was doing a damn good job though, of alienating herself from everyone who should mean something to her.

I wanted her to let me go, I really didn't want to be down here any more. I wanted her to take the gun to me like she swore she would.

" _No, she can decide what is to be done with you and you owe her your life enough times over that you will do it"_ She had saved me, he was right and that was why I endured this hell.

To say no to her crying face that was only asking me to put a little effort into something as simple as living was pathetic.

" _I can't Zero, please don't make me" her hands shook on the trigger of my Bloody Rose._

" _Just do it, come on" I closed my eyes prepared to be nothing but dust in seconds. I listened to the horses in the barn whining and the crickets chirping one last time._

" _Please..." a strangled sob escaped her. "Zero...I love...I love you!"_

 _Her eyes were wide now matching mine as if she didn't know what she'd just said. "Yuki, don't do this" I begged because damn, all I wanted was to eat a damn bullet._

 _She dropped the gun like I wasn't a threat at all, like I hadn't almost subdued her and taken her blood without her consent again. "I can't" I turned to walk away from her, to get the hell out of here. She crashed into my back hands wrapped around my waist squeezing for all she was worth._

" _Let me go Yuki" my demon was trying to get out and it wanted Yuki to play with, as it always requested quite insistently. "No" she whispered. My hands shook with the effort of not flipping around and in the end I couldn't do it._

 _I grabbed her up, wrapping her legs around my hips. "Kill me or..." her eyes said there was no way in hell and I might as well shut up now._

 _So I successfully shut us both up by crushing my lips to hers with bruising force. She responded by kissing back, though I thought she was just going to smack the hell out of me._

 _We walked to the barn where I laid her down beneath me._

" _I love you" she whispered again. "I can't tell you how long...I've wanted to hear that." It was hard for me not to just take her, bleed her, have her all at once._

 _I tamped down the demon as best as I could so I was able to enjoy this fully. I covered her lush mouth with mine, exploring and tasting her like I'd wanted to do for years._

 _She arched into me, urging me on, rubbing against me. "Mine" I don't know why it always had to be like that, me claiming, marking, taking what didn't really belong to me._

 _But in my head Yuki was always part of me and this was something I'd wanted since the age of 8, when I'd heard people talking about 'making love'. It was suppose to be the best expression of love, something to show the person just how much you really do love, need, care for them._

 _So I kissed her again, running my hands over her, treasuring every inch that she was. And I was more in love with Yuki than I'd ever been, she had saved me yet again_

"Zero" I snapped back to look at Kaname.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 is up and I feel good about this one. I've devised a general plot and feel fairly confident! Reviews always help with writers block. Also I'll be working on a chapter a week or so. School, work and writing! Yeah! Thanks for reading as always,_

 _-Ena_

KANAME:

I don't know why I was so annoyed at the sight of him, maybe because I knew what he was thinking. About Yuki was a vague indication of course, but what else did this monster have to do down here? Nothing.

"What do you want?"

"I just want you to know that Yuki will be having the cage moved down here in the next three days. She's going to give you blood a few hours before everyone comes down here. You obviously can't be here for the whole thing though, she wants to move you..."

He looked uncomfortable as hell and a little angry? "Well there's nothing I can do about it so alright" conversation over.

Not that I had wanted to talk to him anyway, I played good boy and went back upstairs for a while to deal with my darling Yuki who loved to be outright disobedient and drive me crazy.

"Yuki" I called calmly from our room sitting on the bed. She came in quickly with her head down as a servant might.

"We need to have a discussion about this whole thing. Surely you can see how this affects us all, not just you and him."

She sat on the bed next to me nodding thoughtfully. "Yes I am aware that my choices affect you as well as myself. I've promised to save him though, every time until there is nothing left. He's still in there, he still needs me."

I sighed because this exasperation was crippling sometimes. "I think he meant when he loses himself the first time. The very first time he could no longer control himself he meant for you to end him. He's miserable and begs for death often Yuki. This is bordering on selfishness."

"So I'll be selfish for a little while longer. If he's in a cage he'll have improved quality of life, we can put some work out equipment in there and a television. He won't be so lonely all the time, he'll have books and hobbies. He'll be normal."

At my wits end I stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No, he will not be normal. He will be a level E locked in a basement feeling himself slowly slipping to madness and watching daytime television! There is nothing normal about that Yuki!"

she growled at me low in her throat. "Touch him and I'll end us both" it was no empty threat. She might actually try to kill both of us. She made a fine vampire, an efficient killing machine when she needed to be. Often times she was was won over by humanity, I had to encourage ruthlessness whenever I could.

Yuki was my queen and the king is only as strong as his queen.

Not very often that she stood for something, but this she was passionate about. Out of everything she could have chosen to adopt, it had to be a level E. Go figure, the Kurans were constantly whispered about by the senate.

"We have a party to attend. Get dressed please" Anger for all the judging everyone liked to do blossomed and I swear I could feel my sanity slipping sometimes. She deflated, her anger vanishing replaced by exhaustion.

I turned her to me and pulled her to my chest, kissing her sweet mouth. Reminding her that through all of this I loved her. I loved her just as much as she loved him.

She melted to me, her soft curves fitting just right against my body as she stood on tip toes to better kiss me.

I played with her hair that fell down her back and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively. She was my mate, my lover, my partner. Soon enough I could call her my wife, we would truly have a handle on the whole vampire community. If we weren't on the same page total anarchy might break out while all the vampires suffered for it.

It was expected for us to be together forever and often times I wondered if she'd rather be with Zero. If she was here with me, kissing me like this, because it was what everyone expected.

A vampire of such high standing should never doubt himself but that's all I was able to do when it came to my future bride and the level E in the basement.

"I'm going to get dressed, I'll meet you down there in just a few minutes." She promised breaking the kiss and then licking and kissing my neck sweetly. My perfectly sweet lover.

"Everyone is waiting, they missed you last time and are expecting us to walk in together. I'll wait for you" she nodded and then headed to the walk in closet stocked full of beautiful designer clothes just for her.

She chose a pale blue gown, long in the back shorter in the front and her hair was pinned up with roses. "Beautiful" I commented offering my arm.

She took a deep breath and held on to me tightly. "Relax, they just want to enjoy our company. We are royalty Yuki, they serve us." She wasn't always aware that what she said and did were under observation constantly.

"It's odd, having so many people want to know about my I wish I was human again, being a guardian was a better job than being royalty" she shook a little, her hands betraying the brave face she'd plastered on.

"Royalty is the only position good enough for you. Ready?" I kissed her cheek and turned down the main hall where everyone was waiting for us.

All the people in the room bowed their heads when we walked in, taking a moment of silence to appreciate the pure bloods. Yuki was nervously scanning the room until she found him.

They all lifted their heads and the party proceeded. Yuki took me right to Aido, he made her feel comfortable.

"Yuki!" He yelled a little loudly. Her full blown smile was breathtaking as she let go of me and hugged him tightly. They'd formed some kind of friendship and it was a mild relief. He was good to have around for her.

"You're finally home!" she was yelling back. "You didn't tell me you were coming, I was expecting just Kain." His cousin who was much more reserved and whose opinion mattered very much to sweet Yuki.

"He didn't want to come alone and I was tired of being on Holiday." Aido smiled back and she turned to me. "Can we go find Kain? I want to tell him hello. I haven't seen him in six months." Still stuck in human time measurements.

Big eyes pleaded at me like a child in a candy store and I could not deny her. "I'll get business out of the way right now and find you shortly. Behave yourselves" Aido nodded seriously, he took her much more seriously now than he had while she was a human. She kissed me one more time before grabbing on to Aidos arm and disappearing in the crowd.

She'd lived with them before coming here. At first for a solid year she'd stayed in the guest bedroom at Kain and Aidos large villa. At that point she didn't know what she wanted or how to be a vampire.

Zero and I had been very confusing for her, she agonized over the choice she was presented with. Aido was her counselor and her confident, she could tell him anything and often did. They'd been gone for six months and she'd been considerably lonely without them to get into any trouble with.

It was clear being someone of royalty wore on her at times.

Drinking blood was especially hard for her. She often rejected vampire blood, it would make her violently ill. Kain had been the one who showed her how to feed on humans and not kill or seriously injure them. She'd been grateful and had clung to them both ever since.

It was a mystery why Yuki did not turn any of the humans she bit, possibly a power she was gifted with or a side effect from being 'human'.

I walked over to the council. The oldest vampire families all sat in a circle drinking brandy and discussing vast amounts of wealth.

"Kaname, please have a seat. We've been meaning to have a discussion with you" I was aware of what they wanted. "I'm all ears gentleman."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do hope everyone is enjoying! Please let me know of any errors or adjustments you have to suggest, thanks!_

 _-Ena_

Yuki:

"What did you do while you've been away?" I gushed holding tightly to his arm and feeling ten times better being around all these people.

"Lady Yuki" someone I didn't recognize stopped us and bowed to me. "Thank you for attending, I'm glad to see you could make it" I smiled like I'd been taught and kept walking.

"It was boring mostly, remind me not to bring Shiki and Rima when I go somewhere fun. I'll steal you instead." I laughed and it felt fantastic.

I saw him, his back turned to me. Orange hair stood out and I relaxed fully, they were all here. All the people I cared for. Except 'daddy' and he was at school. I made a mental note to steal him soon.

He turned around, I focused in on his face

" _Okay, pick one. Any of them. You won't kill them so don't worry. You're going to pick five tonight. Hunt, pounce, feed, release. It's simple" I nodded to a business guy who I overheard yelling at his wife._

 _Stalking him might have been the best part, adrenaline racing as I waited for my opportunity to attack. I followed him for an hour, picking my perfect moment. Finally I found it._

 _He turned down an alley still on the phone and paying no attention. I cornered him, pretending to be hitting on him. "Up for a good time? I know I am" my vampire was doing what she was made to all too well._

" _Pretty women shouldn't wander around places like this all alone." The smile of a wolf._

 _Clearly his intentions were anything but pure as he approached me quickly, almost threateningly. He backed me up against a brick wall. "How about $50? You look more than worth it." I scoffed, having a good time playing with this guy. "You're right, I'm worth way more, that's an offer I can't accept" I heard his displeasure in the warning "It would be a shame if something happened to you just because you didn't do your job little girl" Laughter as bitter as I'd ever tasted came from deep within my chest. "I'd be more concerned about yourself if I were you." I teased feeling my eyes begin glowing._

 _He gasped, and the throbbing in my mouth made me aware of my extended canines. "You should consider this a life changing experience." I bore my teeth and bit quickly, feeling hot blood pour down my throat, closing my eyes in ecstasy. I might have had an orgasm except Kain was there right after._

" _Yuki! Look at me, you have to open your eyes. You can't pretend you're somewhere else doing something different. Focus on the task at hand."_

 _My eyes popped open and locked on to his face. I growled lowly, barely able to contain myself. To stop from snapping this mans neck._

" _Good girl, just like that. Focus on the taste, on how full you are." He coached me through the whole thing, I just wanted to feed though and his voice was becoming annoying._

" _Let go, he'll die. You don't need any more. We're going to hunt again." This was the first real time I'd experienced blood lust on this level and I couldn't I lost it, threw the guy at the brick wall behind me and went after Kain._

 _He didn't try to stop me or move against me at all. I bit him, right on his collarbone and he stood still for it. Rage tore through me, ate away at who I thought myself to be. My subconscious screaming at me that he was lowly, that I should end him. I must have bitten and drank from ten different spots before I broke._

 _Anger faded, no longer consuming me, looking at what I'd done I was shocked. He was bleeding from spots on his neck, shoulders, even chest. Kain stood still though and waited silently, watching me._

 _I cried for hurting him, for who I was, I shattered and he picked me up. "We're going home. You did much better than I thought you would" cradled to his chest. "I'm...so...sorry...sorry… hurt you" I sobbed and I knew who and what I was._

 _In that moment I understood Zero and his quest to end his own life. No wonder, feeling like this was worse than I could have imagined._

"Yuki?" Kain asked standing in front of me now. "Sorry" I said and threw myself in his arms. My brother, my friend.

He hugged me back though he usually wouldn't and I was grateful. "Where is Lord Kaname?" he said, looking pointedly at Aido. "He went to go talk to the elders. He'll be around I'm sure."

As if on cue he was there, one hand on my back and the other extended to Kain.

"Kain it's nice to see you" Kaname did look honestly pleased to see that we were all here but something seemed to be troubling him as well. I held on to him tightly, doing my best to be supportive.

"Yuki and I are going to have a dance, I'm sure we'll see you soon." He pulled me off on to the dance floor. We were in the main room of our home. Granite floors and luxurious couches, beautiful paintings, and the large oak dining table. French doors led onto a balcony and I thought of how beautiful my home was.

He was pulling me in the direction of the balcony. We stepped out and he cleared his throat, all conversation stopping immediately. "Please excuse us for just a few moments" he was charming as ever.

They left without a word and then irritation spread over his features. "They want to see him." Kaname paced back and forth staring at the ground. He seemed overwhelmed which did not happen often. "What are you talking about?"

He whirled around and growled. "They want to observe him. He's the longest living that they've ever had with the exception of those who drank from their master."

"No, he's not an experiment to be played with. He's a person, they can't just demand to study him." Kaname shook his head. "We might be in trouble with this Yuki, I know you don't want to but standing against the entire senate..."

"I refuse. That is my space, not yours or theirs. I will not allow it and the elders can take it up with me if they have such a huge problem. I'll inform them but I will not put him on display like a show dog!" I was livid and I wasn't even sure who deserved the anger I was feeling.

One of the senate walked out smiling as if he thought nothing of the conversation we were having. He nodded to Kaname who growled just a little.

"After the party is over we'll be down." I stepped forward with my most mesmerizing smile, manipulation coming easier than it should.

"You must understand the danger, we can't allow just anyone down there." He looked down his nose at me and I almost lost it. "It's not a female's job to have input, why don't you let us handle this Lady Yuki." Some of the older council members doubted the vampire women, but me in particular.

Kaname stepped around me before I was able to lunge. "She's right. This is Yuki's project and I can't allow you to do something that she wishes you wouldn't, especially in her own home." He was matter of fact.

"Kaname, I urge you to reconsider. You will show him to us eventually." His face hardened, all politeness vanished.

"Are you trying to force my hand?" Wind picked up and the lights flickered on the balcony. "I am a Kuran, a pureblood, do you think you can order me to do _your_ bidding?" his face went pale, he backed down right away.

"No, I won't try to force anything from you. We can discuss this later, with some drinks and a cigar."

"I sincerely hope so, I don't want to have to remind anyone of why it is purebloods are so feared. You should show some respect! Take your leave from my home." The man walked from our balcony without a second thought and Kaname calmed.

"This will not stop them Yuki."


End file.
